


what a place to come from

by 4wholecats



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [24]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Febuwhump 2021, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4wholecats/pseuds/4wholecats
Summary: Eyvel is very kind to him. Very patient.“You know,” she starts, eyes still focused on the stove in front of her, “I arrived at this village with amnesia myself.”
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114982
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	what a place to come from

**Author's Note:**

> im partial to thracia-era finn/eyvel so if you wanna view this as pre-slash you are welcome to
> 
> rng machine said its time to be mean to finn again

He spends most of his time following the blonde woman around, unsure of what to do with himself.

Eyvel. Her name is Eyvel. She’s the… leader of the village..? Not a lord… but someone important. Lord… that word makes his mind stir in a nauseating way. There’s something in there to be upset about, but he can’t put his finger on it...

Eyvel is very kind to him. Very patient. 

“You know,” she starts, eyes still focused on the stove in front of her, “I arrived at this village with amnesia myself.”

Finn looks up from the book in his lap. It’s a worn history text, borrowed from one of the only scholars in the village. A child, or perhaps an enthusiastic adult, has scribbled drawings of wyverns and pegasi in the margins. He had hoped the tales of old would spark something in his mind… but these written folk songs feel so unfamiliar. Perhaps because he is not from around here. He is sure of that much. 

“You never told me that,” he responds. 

Eyvel smiles over her shoulder. “It’s true, though I have been here for long enough that it doesn’t bother me much anymore… I have a life here in Fiana now, regardless of what came before.”

Finn frowns, heart sinking. “So your memory never returned?”

“Oh it comes back in pieces now and then… flashes of feeling and halves of images… but nothing substantial enough for me to pack my bags and run back to my old life… whatever that might have been.”

“I see…”

“But,” she continues, “I also arrived here alone, with no one to lean on as I recovered. You are quite lucky- your children are very eager to help you... In time, I’m sure their words will start to make sense.”

“My children…”

Where were Leif and Nanna? At this hour, probably running around with the other village kids… though for some strange reason, the idea of letting either of them out of his sight has him on edge. Surely he wasn’t  _ that _ uptight of a parent..?

He isn’t even positive they’re his children. They both call him “Finn”, not “father” as children are supposed to. He also assumes they are telling the truth about his name, but there’s only so much confusion he can deal with at once, so he’s willing to accept “Finn” for now. Did he have a surname as well? The children hadn’t known the answer to that question… isn’t that the sort of thing that kids are supposed to know about their fathers?

“You’re going to give yourself a headache,” Eyvel chides. Finn drifts back to the real world with a blink, glancing around the room once more as the tension in his brow begins to lift. “You’ll figure it out, but if you push yourself, you’ll just drive yourself mad with stress.”

“Perhaps…” he mumbles, glancing back down at the book before placing it on the table. The legs of his chair scrape against the floor as he stands, putting his hands in his pockets. It feels strange to do so; the relaxed pose is foreign on his shoulders and back. “I’m… I think I’ll go for a walk before dinner. I need some time to think.”

“Of course. Take all the time you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> i leave nanna's "canon" father up for interpretation (personally i hc that finn doesn't really know either... she looks too much like lachesis to tell)
> 
> comment and read my other stuff perhaps!!


End file.
